


@COMMANDERintheWOODS

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically they hate/love each other, But Lexa can't do twitter, Clexa, Clexa Love Week, College AU, Confused Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Raven is also an angel, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: [8pm] Rae: did you know that Lexa has a twitter account?
  [8pm] Griffin: it's like 2016, does that even exist?  [8pm] Rae: oh it does, HOW IT DOESorClexa College AU where they kind of hate each other until Clarke finds out Lexa's twitter account and discovers some pretty interesting stuff. Lexa gets confused.





	1. thursday

**[8pm] Rae: text me when you get home, I've got news ;)**  
  
All that Clarke wanted was a little bit of peace.  
  
Clarke sighs. It's been less than 2 minutes since she came home and Raven's already messaging her, probably to complain about that fuckboy Finn or something.   
  
She throws her white phone on the bed before throwing herself on top of it. College was brutal today, she _can't_ deal with any of Raven's daily dramas right now.  
  
Usually, her roommate comes home after 9pm so it means she has about an hour to relax and have the bedroom all for herself. She could do anything, anything at all. Enjoy the time to sing and play the guitar (she doesn't sing in front of other people), take off her pants and just relax or...  
  
Nah, she's too tired to get herself horny. Maybe she'll just stay there in the same position she is since she threw herself on the bed, unlike a potato bag. Everything is quiet and comfortable, for a minute it feels like there are no exams, papers or general stress in her life.  
  
It's comforting, indeed.  
  
_Yes, yes. Peace._  
  
She feels her phone buzzing under her stomach.

Clarke ignores it, she doesn't dare to move a single bone. It isn't until it buzzes the second time that she groans and curses Raven and her soul like there's no tomorrow.  
  
_Oh, fuck my life._

 **[8pm] Rae: omg i've got some BIG NEWS**  
  
**[8pm] Rae: it's about Lexie**  
  
Clarke feels her eyebrow arching when she reads Raven's message and her face suddenly isn't grumpy anymore. Lexie is the nickname Raven made up for Lexa Woods, Clarke's current major crush. 

It's ridiculous, Clarke never felt any difficulty in asking people out, except that one girl.  
  
No, that girl is quite an exception.

The arrogant president of the student council that also happens to treat Clarke with disdain in the council meetings whenever she raises her voice to question something.

Clarke, of course, treats her the same when she has the chance. They openly despise each other, but Clarke can't help but notice that the girl gives a little smile when Clarke is willing to take her down with her words. It's a smile she reserves for Clarke, and it's weird because it's very rare to see Lexa smiling. It makes Clarke nothing less than curious. 

However Lexa is still obviously a dick, so Clarke won't ever let her emotions show. She doesn't deserve it. 

But those tattoos. Those lips. 

 _Oh._  
  
**[8pm] Griffin: i'm home**  
  
**[8pm] Rae: did you know that Lexa has a twitter account?**  
  
**[8pm] Griffin: it's like 2016, does that even exist?**

 **[8pm] Rae: oh it does, HOW IT DOES**  
  
**[8pm] Griffin: ok you're creeping me out, what did you find?**

**[8pm] Rae: someone logged in twitter in the computer lab and went to the bathroom and left the computer alone**

**[8pm] Rae: i might have taken advantage of it**  
  
**[8pm] Rae: can't put into words, i'll send you a pic**

Clarke unconsciously bites her thumbnail while she waits for the photo to load.  
  
And when it does, her smile couldn't be any bigger.

**[8pm] Griffin: is her account really @COMMANDERintheWOODS?**

**[8pm] Griffin: OMG HER PROFILE PICTURE IS A KITTEN**

**[8pm] Rae: boyyyy that ain't the best part, I'm sending you more**

Clarke doesn't really know how to react to that. When she looks up, the mirror on the wardrobe tells her that her cheeks are red. And it's ridiculous. Her heart is also beating fast and her belly feels warm.  
  
_What the fucking fuck._  
  
Clarke giggles. That's the best fucking thing on Earth.  
  
**[8pm] Rae: either she really wants the world to know that she has a crush on you or she doesn't know that her tweets aren't protected**

**[8pm] Rae: did you get to the 'she looked so cute today i almost cried' part yet?**

**[8pm] Griffin: raven you little fucker did i ever tell you how much I LOVE YOU?**

**[8pm] Griffin: OMG look at this: 'I wonder if Clarke likes me too or she just really hates me. She never stops staring at me at the assemblies'**

**[8pm] Griffin: 'Went to the groceries store today. Broke a milk bottle by accident. Subtly ran away.'**

**[8pm] Griffin: she's using twitter as a personal journal, she doesn't even follow anyone**

**[8pm] Rae: poor kid doesn't know how to twitter**  
  
**[8pm] Rae: 'Clarke is always with that baseball tee girl Raven, I wonder if they're dating. Lucky bastard."**  
  
**[8pm] Rae: hey girl I'm Raven but you can call me** _lucky bastard_  
  
**[8pm] Rae: oh look, this one only says 'Clarke's boobs'**

**[8pm] Griffin: RAE THIS IS GOLDDDDDD**

**[8pm] Rae: sending you more pics later, i'll go to my room now because she's coming back**

**[8pm] Rae: waiting for chocolates and grapes there, u r welcome, thanks very much  
**

Clarke's ready to thank Raven again, and she actually considers passing by Raven's room to give her a treat or something, but she receives a message from an unknown number.

This day. 

This day is magical.

 **[8pm] unknown: Hello Clarke, this is Lexa Woods. Your friend Raven just left her beanie on top of the keyboard of the computer I was using in the Computer Lab.**  
  
Clarke sits on the bed.  
  
_Raven couldn't be any smoother, could she?_  
  
**[8pm] Griffin: oh, hi. did she?**  
  
**[8pm] unknown: Yes. She also left a yellow post-it note next to the beanie that says: 'This is Clarke Griffin's number, she needs to tell you something and it's not that she's a sucker for tattooed girls'.**  
  
**[8pm] unknown: I'm confused. Is this a prank, Griffin?**  
  
_Raven._

Clarke takes a deep breath before pressing her phone against her mouth. She has no clue about what to do about this.   
  
_"Oh, hi. My friend practically invaded your privacy and we evaluated your account and after laughing at your face we've come to the conclusion that you're into me. But do not fear, I'm into you too._ _Also, you're doing twitter wrong._ _"_

Clarke breathes out. Although pretty accurate, that wouldn't be a good message to send. Actually, everything about all of this is too embarrassing and huge to be solved via text messages.  
  
And honestly, now that Clarke knows that Lexa Woods isn't just all about rudeness, she can't wait to see her give that little secret smile of hers when she questions her about the kitten in her profile picture.  
  
Lexa somehow looks even more attractive now that Clarke knows she's all tough and rude on the outside but also "my crush is so cute I almost cried" on the inside.  
  
No, honestly, this is the  _perfect_ opportunity. Clarke can't be stupid to waste it.  
  
**[8pm] Griffin: this is actually a very important thing that we need to talk about. can you wait for me there in the lab?**  
  
**[8pm] unknown: I'm closing the lab now.**  
  
**[8pm] Griffin: oh, ok. can we meet tomorrow then?**  
  
**[8pm] unknown: Uhm, sure. Morning?**  
  
**[8pm] Griffin: how about night? tomorrow is friday and there's a party near the campus, you know**  
  
**[8pm] unknown: Yeah, Lincoln informed me about it. Ok, tomorrow night it is.**  
  
**[8pm] Griffin: see you tomorrow, _commander in the woods_ ;)**  
  
Clarke peacefully puts her phone on her nightstand and starts to undress herself to take a bath before her roommate shows up. Before she enters the bathroom, though, the phone buzzes at least 100 times with notifications of new messages from Lexa.  
  
A very, very confused and anxious Lexa.  
  
**[8pm] unknown: Clarke????????**  
  
**[8pm] unknown: How'd you know about this????**  
  
**[8pm] unknown: Oh, my God. Raven saw it and sent it to you, didn't she? Oh, my.**  
  
**[8pm] unknown: That wasn't even me. I swear.**

 ** ** ** ** **[8pm] unknown: My twitter is broken.**********  
  
****[8pm] unknown: snjfhnaldgsjfalkefjvg****  
  
**[8pm] unknown: Oh, fuckkkkk. I'm so sorry.**  
  
Clarke doesn't even bother to respond her. She knows she sucks so much for doing this to her, but honestly Lexa deserves it after being such a bitch all this time.

Clarke takes the longest shower ever whilst singing Jason Derulo's song 'Want To Want Me'.

_Now, yes. Oh, yes. Peace._


	2. friday

**[6pm] Griffin: what do you mean you're not coming tonight?**

**[6pm] lexa: Do you want me to make a list for you, Clarke?**

**[6pm] lexa: 1. You suck**  
                     **2\. You suck a lot.**                  

**[6pm] Griffin: of course i suck. but you seem to like it, don't you???!!!??! i mean**

**[6pm] lexa: You're such a child, Clarke. Will you ever stop?**

Clarke giggles. She pictures the image of Lexa blushing a little bit and it is just the most adorable thing on Earth. She can't remember a time in their very strict relationship that Lexa wasn't acting serious, mysterious or just willing to push Clarke's limits.   
  
Picturing Lexa according to this whole new side of her is something that Clarke's been daydreaming about all day long. She didn't even pay attention to any of her classes this morning, or afternoon actually, she kept sending pictures of print screens to Lexa and enjoying her embarrassment.  
  
It's not that Lexa didn't threaten to block her number forever. She did, several times. But somehow she keeps responding Clarke's tease and playing along with it.   
  
Clarke's so not going to stop.

**[6pm] Griffin: lol no, not really**

"Great," Octavia says as soon as she enters the bedroom and sees Clarke smiling like a dork to her phone on her bed. "Ok, stop texting the girl, we're leaving in _thirty_ minutes and you're not even ready yet."

Clarke gives her roommate a look behind her glasses and then gets back texting, which makes Octavia roll her eyes. She closes the door and throws her books and bag on top of her bed before she starts undressing.  
  
Clarke doesn't say a word, she just keeps giggling at her phone.  
  
"You know I love you," Octavia struggles to say whilst trying to get rid of her tight shirt. "But I don't support what you're doing. You guys like hacked her, or something. That's not nice, give the girl a little respect, you know."

Clarke hates Octavia's empathy so much.  
  
"First of all," Clarke says while she texts Lexa. "I always get ready before you do," she says matter-of-factly and Octavia groans, "and second, we didn't _hack_ her and actually I'm-"  
  
Clarke doesn't get to finish her sentence because there's a piece of clothing on her face. 

Octavia never misses a single shot.  
  
"Clarke, just get your ass up and get dressed. Raven's already there,  _for fuck's sake_."  
  
The blonde girl sighs.

**[6pm] Griffin: i'm leaving soon, waiting for u there**

**[6pm] lexa: Why would you? I'm not going. You'll just make fun of me all night. I know you, Clarke.**

**[6pm] Griffin: yeah, but i'll also make a fool of myself, i promise you**

**[6pm] Griffin: actually, i don't even know why i'm wasting my time asking nicely: you've made a creepy ass twitter and you're going to this party otherwise more people will get to know about all this**

**[6pm] Griffin: AND i'll be wearing those black jeans**

**[6pm] lexa: Ugh, fine.**

**[6pm] lexa: What black jeans?**

**[6pm] Griffin: 'Clarke's ass when she was wearing black jeans. It made me pregnant.'**

**[6pm] lexa: I hate you so much.**

**[6pm] Griffin: see you in a bit <3**  
  
Clarke really does get ready before Octavia.  
  
She just puts on a loose white shirt that shows a good amount of cleavage and she's ready to go.  
  
But the two girls head to Lincoln's house in Octavia's scooter after _forty-seven_  minutes.  
  
Clarke can't tell if what she's feeling at the moment is just excitement or she's beginning to feel scared to see Lexa because the girl is not the type that just accepts defeat. She could surely surprise Clarke with something embarrassing as well. Lexa could perfectly show everybody a powerpoint presentation on Clarke's punk rock phase.  
  
_God, please. No._  
  
When they get to the party, already crowded with drunk kids at _7 pm,_ Clarke realizes that she's at a party and she's not looking for her friends. She's also not looking for Lexa to make her jealous or to piss her off. She's there to hang out with her since she realizes now that she practically forced the girl to go on a date with her.  
  
And that's weird as fuck.  
  
Clarke gets sick of looking around for Lexa so she heads to the kitchen. She leans against the wooden kitchen island to wait in line to pour herself a cup of vodka.  
  
**[7pm] Griffin: where are you?**  
  
"Oh, God," someone says and it makes Clarke look up from her cell phone. And it is Lexa, she is behind her in line with a smirk on her lips. "She's at a party and she's interacting with her phone. Now that's sad."  
  
Clarke tries her best to hold back her smile and the sudden need to hug her or something.  
  
The girl is wearing a striped tank top with a black skirt. She also has red lipstick on.  
  
_Oh, God._

Lexa notices that Clarke's looking at her from head to toe so she uncomfortably looks away. She gives a little smile, and it looks a lot like she's embarrassed because she also knows that she looks cute.  
  
"Almost as sad as not knowing what twitter means," Clarke says.  
  
"What?" Lexa frowns and fakes a confused face, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
It makes Clarke smile.  
  
"You're brave, Alexandra," Clarke puts her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and raises one of her eyebrows, turning to face Lexa in line. "I don't think I would have the courage to face someone I have a ridiculously huge crush on."  
  
"Oh, really?" Lexa raises both her eyebrows. "Because here you are talking to me. That's what Raven said you wanted to tell me, right?"  
  
_How dare she._  
  
"Actually," Clarke hesitates for a while, "Yeah. That's... kind of it."  
  
Lexa's face goes from playful to shook in a second.  
  
"What?" she asks with big eyes, not believing what she had just heard as if it was that impossible to fall in love with her.  
  
_Oh, come on._  
  
Clarke doesn't know how to react to how clueless she is so she just rolls her eyes.  
  
"Will I have to teach you how to use common sense too?" Clarke giggles, but she's actually trying to hide that she's feeling probably as awkward as Lexa. She's the next in line so she pours a little bit of vodka in a red cup and hands it to Lexa before getting herself a drink too.  
  
Lexa's still surprised, but she takes Clarke's drink and thanks her.  
  
They both take a sip in silence.  
  
This moment. It is the definition of awkward.  
  
"So," Lexa says after both of them take another sip of the cup and start to head to the living room filled with people and loud music as if it was the only thing they could do at the moment. "Do you- uhm," Lexa takes another big sip of her cup. "Do you wanna go upstairs -or something?"  
  
Lexa blushes a little bit although she has the posture of someone that's full of self-confidence.   
  
"What?" Clarke frowns.  
  
"I said," she says a little bit louder whilst both of them brush shoulders with other people while trying to make their way to the other room. "Do you wanna go upstairs?"  
  
Lexa was too loud. At least all the people around them could hear her.  
  
"...Or something," she calmly completes, aware that there are people looking at her.  
  
Clarke's lips curl in a little smile.  
  
"That's bold for someone who has a _kitten_  as a profile picture."  
  
Lexa also gives a little smile.

 _That_ little smile. __  
  
"Shut up, Griffin." __  
  
Clarke does so. She grabs Lexa by the hand and they quickly make their way to the stairs.  
  
\---  
  
**[5am] Griffin: lexa, you lied**  
  
**[5am] lexa: What?**  
  
**[5am] Griffin: you said you weren't coming tonight**  
  
**[5am] lexa: ...Clarke. I'm right by your side. Why are we texting?**  
  
**[5am] Griffin: i thought it would be nice**  
  
**[5am] lexa: Well, it would be nicer if you left more space for me in the bed. I'm almost kissing the wall.**  
  
**[5am] Griffin: you're right,** **there're other things i'd rather you to kiss**  
  
**[5am] Griffin: like my lips**  
  
**[5am] Griffin: (didn't say which ones tho)**  
  
**[5am] lexa: Stop or I'll go to Octavia's bed.**  
  
**[5am] Griffin: ugh fine**  
  
Lexa feels the other girl's arm around her waist pulling her closer and it feels good. It's good to be her little spoon.  
  
It's also good when Clarke's quiet and not being the little shit she is.  
  
Although her eyes are closed, Lexa can feel her head still spinning from all the alcohol and from all the Clarke. But she's too tired to think about how fucking awesome all of this feels, she just wants to rest because honestly she's not used to be up this late at night.  
  
She falls asleep with a little smile on her face.  
  
She _can't_ wait to tweet about it tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys asked for another chapter so here it is! i really hope you like it! also: you're all adorable and kind, thank you for the support <3
> 
> ([i'm also here](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/), cheers)


End file.
